


Maybe

by Justdraggedintothismess



Category: Phandom
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justdraggedintothismess/pseuds/Justdraggedintothismess
Summary: Dan hadn't always been blind. But that didn't matter did it? Why did people care so much? Why was it that whenever someone asked him a question it was to do with his blindness? It didn't matter that much, did it?





	1. Smile

Dan's pov:

I started the channel in 2009. It was sort of a dare sort of just me proving I could. My friends had been talking about YouTube and suddenly one of them asked me if a blind person could have a YouTube channel. Slightly startled I told them that I guessed so. It was hard at first, it took me months to get the hang of even facing the laptop and editing was hell. But eventually I got the hang of it. And I got actual subscribers. Millions of them! Even now it's hard to believe.

(Feel free to comment, I know it isn't long but I'll make actual chapters. I'm always up for constructive criticism!)


	2. Chapter 2

Dan: I didn't actually mind people asking me questions on my blindness if i knew them well. i mean, if a friend asks a few questions i couldn't care less but people seem to expect a really deep and emotional response, maybe even a few tears. In reality it usually goes something like;

"Hey Dan, why are you blind?"

"Cause my eyes don't work"

Which is why I'm a horrible person. Last year i got fed up with fans asking questions so I decided to make a video about it. I basically just got people to email me questions and then i answered them.

> "Hello internet! So as most of you probably know yesterday i tweeted asking you guys to email me any questions you have on my blindness and i would answer them in this video. Okay so um.. first question, do you know braille? Yeah, i mean I don't read that much but I do occasionally. How do you manage to look directly at the camera when you film? Well i don't really."

I laughed.

> "I mean, I know where the camera is so I can just face that way and I can sort of focus my eyes on stuff but most of the time I'm not even looking directly at the camera but people don't notice which is handy. You have said that you haven't always been blind in another video but how did you go blind?"

i purse my lips wondering how to answer that.  


End file.
